rip_the_4th_wall_comic_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
Info Arthur is one of two primary protagonists of RIPT4W, the other being Carrot-Legs. Nationality: South Korean (Thank god.) Role: Field Agent Height: 5' 4" Weight: Weightless Biography Born in Bus-an, South Korea, Arthur had no clue as to what to do for his life because he knew the mafia was bullshit. Riding the trains with nothing but his shit-eating grin, other people liked fighting him because of said shit-eating grin. He pops it off as a deficiency, but everyone knows that he just smiles too much. During a train ride, the train got raided by zombies. After narrowly escaping that narrow reference, he began experiencing very odd phenomenon with the fourth wall, having freak outs and occasional French trouble. After destroying several French champagne vendors, Oscar, whom met him, tried to teach him how currency work- No. He stages a coup and ruins the country, escaping with Oscar in the process, and he now works with him, essentially. Personality Arthur harbors very strange and very odd habits. Arthur is very independent and stubborn, as well as possessing the power to break the fourth wall, the only character able to do so. As such, he will always have a conscious idea as to the reader's existence, and is the middle link between. Arthur serves as both the protagonist and the primary comedic relief of the series, as well as being the most commonly viewed personal view in the series thus far. Due to this, he will inexplicably, but intentionally, do stupid or unnecessary garbage to try and make the reader laugh. His facial expression and constant joking around tend to cause the others to think of him as a troublemaker. Relationships Oscar Arthur thinks that Oscar has gay feelings for him, and has been hitting on him. Arthur will stray away from Oscar whenever he can, due to his thought that Oscar is gay. He will regularly talk about Oscar behind his back and spread rumors about him Poke Arthur views Poke as a unnecessary character and constantly shuns him. He will constantly make snickering remarks and jokes as to both Poke's origin and reason for being in the comic. He will belittle him and call him names, notable "Pouseless". Jab Arthur likes Jab, and tries to get Jab to hang out with him more, due to the fact that both of them like the same books and the same movies. Whenever Jab dismisses Arthur, Arthur usually dismisses him back, leaving a awkward salty middle between the two. Boorish Arthur attempted to kill Boorish after attempting a racist joke about South Korea. Afterwards, he always ignored Boorish whenever possible. Selfish Arthur, being the one that shot and killed Selfish, harbors in private a sort of guilt for killing the character, stating that "she was ended too early". Arthur will sometimes think about what sort of character Selfish would have become, had she lived. Bio Arthur likes to annoy Bio and his work, constantly sabotaging his research and messing with his prosthetic legs. Arthur and Bio have a sort of "OK" relationship, as Bio knows that he is just messing with him and that he shouldn't get too heated over it. Valkyrie Arthur will steal Valkyrie and tell lies about Oscar behind Oscars back. Puerte Arthur and Puerte have not met each other yet.